Radioactive Volley Launcher
The Radioactive Volley Launcher (RVL) is a weapon roughly analogous to a torpedo, and is used on board most Zevestivan starships. Specifications The RVL is a radiation weapon that uses unstable isotopes contained within a magnetic shell to generate a nuclear reaction at its destination. Using the nuclear reactors found on all Zevestivan ships, the unstable isotopes are generated by stripping atoms gathered from space or stored within the ship of their protons and electrons. They are then contained within a magnetic sphere, which separates them to prevent premature detonation. As the sphere degrades, the atoms move closer and closer together, until the shield collapses at or near its destination and the atoms meet. At this point, a large release of energy, in the forms of heat, light, and ionizing radiation, occurs. Due to the fact that the shield is magnetic in nature, it is a natural homing device, and is especially effective against V.R.A. ships, whose hull metals contain many magnetic components. There are a number of different types of RVLs, adjusted specifically for the size of a certain class of ship and its reactor. Type-1 RVL The Type-1 RVL is the most powerful of the different types of Radioactive Volley Launcher, and is found only on the Zaun Dantis dreadnaught and Zevestivan starbase. *Maximum Range: 20,000 kilometers *Firing Rate: 4 rounds/minute *Projectile Speed: 5,000 km/sec *Energy Required For Firing: 1.286x10^2 joules *Approximate Energy Output On Impact: 2.092x10^13 joules *TNT Equivalent: 5 kilotons *Approximate Blast Radius: 50 meters Type-2 RVL The Type-2 RVL is found on the Bruzer and Kam Darc ship classes. While less powerful than the Type-1, it is still capable of generating a sizable amount of energy. Its range is also less than that of the Type-1. *Maximum Range: 17,000 kilometers *Firing Rate: 6 rounds/minute *Projectile Speed: 5,000 km/sec *Energy Required For Firing: 1.194x10^2 joules *Approximate Energy Output On Impact: 1.2552x10^13 joules *TNT Equivalent: 3 kilotons *Approximate Blast Radius: 40 meters Type-3 RVL The Type-3 RVL is the smallest of the Radioactive Volley Launchers, and the least powerful. Due to the lower power level, the range is reduced significantly compared to the Type-2. However, the fire rate is significantly higher. This RVL is found on the Nok Tooru, Pekdel Veeridar, Nol Vairuhn, and RVL turret. *Maximum Range: 12,000 kilometers *Firing Rate: 12 rounds/minute *Projectile Speed: 5,000 km/sec *Energy Required For Firing: 1.128x10^2 joules *Approximate Energy Output On Impact: 4.184x10^12 joules *TNT Equivalent: 1 kiloton *Approximate Blast Radius: 20 meters Construction The RVL is composed of 5 primary components: the primary reactor, magnetic encapsulator, electromagnetic propulsion system, ramscoop, and internal reaction prevention system. Primary Reactor The primary reactor is actually the power generation system of the ship the RVL is mounted on, and is used to generate the unstable isotopes used in the weapon by stripping atoms of their protons and electrons. Magnetic Encapsulator The magnetic encapsulator creates the magnetic shield that surrounds the unstable atoms and prevents them from detonating prematurely. It functions by placing six powerful electromagnets in a hexahedral formation, and generating a powerful magnetic field. After the field has stabilized, the unstable isotopes are injected into the field. Electromagnetic Propulsion System The electromagnetic propulsion system uses four "rails", which are highly powerful electromagnets, to accelerate the projectile in a manner similar to a railgun. If the "rails" are not calibrated precisely, the magnetic shield on the projectile will shear and dissipate, causing a reaction inside the ship. Ramscoop The ramscoop is used to gather up free-floating atoms in the space around the ship in preparation for firing. Unused atoms are stockpiled in magnetic storage "bottles" in the ship's cargo bay until they are needed, such as when the ship is passing through a particularly empty sector of space. Internal Reaction Prevention System This system is used to contain accidental detonations within the ship, usually caused by a mis-calibrated electromagnetic propulsion system. When the system's computer detects an imminent reaction, it will begin bombarding the unstable atoms with protons and electrons, as well as creating a strong magnetic field inside the firing chamber to contain the atoms and prevent them from reacting any further. When the computer estimates that the reaction has been brought under control, or at least delayed, it ejects the magnetic field in a manner similar to regular firing. Category:Weapons Category:Technology Category:Index